Um amor que persiste
by Felisbela
Summary: Com o objetivo de resgatar alguns medicamentos que passaram a só existirem no mundo do passado, após a destruição realizada pelos androides, Mirai Bulma resolve voltar no tempo para reavê-los. Agora tem a chance de reencontrar com o seu eterno amor. [One-shot] - [Casal: Vegeta e Mirai Bulma]


**UM AMOR QUE PERSISTE**

A máquina já estava quase pronta. A mulher parou para admirar mais uma vez seu trabalho. Há meses se dedicara com afinco naquilo. Seus ajudantes entraram na sala e a questionaram sobre a medicação que estava faltando no estoque da "Capsule Corporation".

- Em breve, eu irei voltar com as amostrar. Assim, poderemos salvar aqueles que estão doentes no hospital. – Ela disse para tranquiliza-los. Ela resolveu então terminar o trabalho naquele dia e seguir para descansar. Quando chegou à sala da sua casa, ela caiu cansada no sofá. Seu filho estava em casa, a esperando.

- Olá, mãe. – seu único filhou apertou os ombros da mãe e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Olá, Trunks. Como foi hoje? – ela perguntou para o filho.

- Nada demais. Já estamos terminando de reconstruir a cidade. Só faltam alguns detalhes e tudo estará pronto.

Há um ano, Trunks tinha derrotado os androides Número 17 e Número 18 e mais recentemente Cell. Assim, a era de Mirai Trunks estava também salva como o mundo de Goku e Gohan, no tempo passado.

- Fiquei o dia inteiro terminando os últimos detalhes da máquina. – ela disse, retirando os sapatos e os colocando para descansar em um pufe.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu volte? – Bulma negou com o rosto.

- Eu disse que eu irei mesmo. Assim é melhor. Você não conhece direito as medicações, além do que misturados com os remédios também existiram venenos. Seria perigoso. – ela disse.

- Como você quiser. – Com a destruição que os androides fizeram em todo o mundo, muitos medicamentos que foram desenvolvidos até então tinham desaparecido. Bulma então se prontificou a resgatar alguns deles que já existiam no passado para poder salvar o maior número de pessoas que se encontravam doentes. Ela iria partir no dia seguinte.

- Bom, eu irei descansar. Vou dormir cedo para amanhã me sentir disposta durante a viagem.

- Sim, mãe. – Trunks beijou a sua mãe na testa e a desejou uma boa noite de sono.

Quando foi se deitar, se lembrou que quando chegasse no tempo antigo, iria se reencontrar com muitas pessoas que não faziam parte de sua vida, não mais . Na verdade, em todos os guerreiros Z que tinham sido mortos na sua era, mas ela pensava mais em alguém especial, em um guerreiro, em Vegeta.

"Será que irei reencontrá-lo? Será que terei tanta sorte em poder vê-lo novamente?" Bulma não sabia se teria tanta sorte. Ela também parecia ansiosa em encontrar consigo mesma no passado. "Ohhh eu era tão bonita! Agora estou tão velha... Será que o meu eu do passado irá se reconhecer a si mesmo no futuro? Talvez eu irei ficar bem chateada ao perceber que fiquei tão velha..."

Mas logo Bulma percebeu que ela do passado não iria ficar tão triste, pois as marcas da velhice que tinham a alcançado naquele tempo, não iriam aparecer nela tão jovem, porque o mundo que ela vivia estava em paz.

"Ela tem sorte..." Bulma pensou de si mesmo. Caindo no sono logo depois.

Como planejado, no dia seguinte, Bulma acordou bem cedo e foi configurar a máquina do tempo. Seu filho já a esperava.

- Boa – sorte, mãe. Volte o mais depressa possível. – Trunks falou se despedindo da sua mãe.

- Sim, Trunks. – Bulma entrou na máquina, ativou o sistema de controle e configurou a máquina para o tempo que desejava. A máquina começou a flutuar. Ela acenou para o seu filho e a máquina sumiu. A viagem tinha começado. Pelo que Trunks havia comentado com ela, a viagem não iria durar mais do que vinte minutos.

"Realmente muito rápido..."

A nave apareceu, próximo a cidade. Bulma saiu da nave e a transformou novamente em capsula. Com o estojo na mão, procurou seu "Sky Car" que deveria estar entre aquelas inúmeras capsulas que a pertenciam. Ela atirou a capsula e surgiu então seu carro favorito. Seria com ele que iria chegar na "Capsule Corporation" do seu tempo. Ela deu a partida e saiu voando, observando as ruas da cidade. Nenhuma grande mudança tinha sido notada por Bulma, nem mesmo quanto à estética da sua cidade, de quando em sua era, o tempo era de paz. Ela sorriu, reconhecendo muito bem a quadra que ficava a sua empresa. Ela se aproximou dos jardins de entrada e pousou sua máquina ali e a transformou novamente em capsula.

Bulma estranhou por ninguém vir recebê-la. Normalmente quando se aproximava alguém, logo sua mão ou seu pai iam ver quem era. Dessa vez isso não aconteceu. Ela então resolveu entrar na empresa, onde ficava a residência dos Briefs. Ela sorriu ao ver a construção original da empresa.

"Grandes lembranças..." apesar da empresa do seu tempo ter sido reconstruindo exatamente como a sua antecessora que foi destruída pelos androides, algumas peças e estruturas tiveram que ser modificadas, ou porque eram muito antigas e não eram mais fabricas e não eram mais encontradas no mercado ou porque foram substituídas por estruturas mais novas e eficientes. Mas no geral, tudo continuava como o mesmo. Ela entrou na sala onde normalmente ficava o gato preto de seu pai, enrolado, cochilando no sofá. Ele não mais existia no seu tempo, assim como seus próprios pais. Aquela era mais uma das recordações. Ela sorriu, se aproximando do animal, o colocando no colo. O gato não pareceu estranhar a visita e simplesmente miou. O cheiro da Bulma do passado era exatamente como a do presente, ela pensou.

Um choro de um bebê a chamou atenção.

"Trunks!"

Sim, naquela época, Trunks só possuía dois anos. Ainda era uma criança indefesa.

"Como será abraça-lo novamente?" Ela se recordou de um Trunks, ainda criança, bebê, em seu colo, de como ele era pequeno e comilão. Ela resolveu então seguir os gritos da sua criança. Quando viu já tinha retirado ele do berço e o ninava em seus braços. Com o calor conhecido, Trunks parou de chorar imediatamente, voltando a dormir tranquilamente.

- Ele não reconheceu a diferença.

"Lógico", ela completou em sua mente. "Eu sou a mãe dele, apesar de ser um pouco mais velha..." Ela então o retornou no berço e se debruçou mais uma vez para continuar fitando a criança. Passava os dedos no rosto, redonda, com bochechas grandes para um bebê normal.

"Um bebê com sangue Saiya-jin, sempre a frente de uma criança normal..."

- O quê faz aqui? – subitamente Bulma sentiu sua coluna gelar. Ela reconhecia aquela voz. Sim, ela ainda se lembrava de como ela era. Quando ela se virou, ela já sabia quem a abordava. O olhar do outro pareceu também a reconhecer, apesar de estar surpreso. – Mas você é...

- Vejo que não preciso me apresentar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se fitando por algum tempo. Bulma pensou o quanto ele não tinha mudado tanto assim fisicamente. Ele era o mesmo de quando tinha sido morto na sua era. Era estranho rever o amor da sua vida ainda vivo, mas bom ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele também veio? – Vegeta por fim perguntou.

- Você está se referindo ao Trunks? – ela o questionou. – Não. Eu vim sozinha. Eu preciso pegar alguns medicamentos que estão dentro da minha sala. Quero dizer, da minha antiga sala. A Bulma está por aí? – era estranho chamar eu mesma pelo nome.

- Ela saiu com os pais para resolver alguma coisa da empresa e me deixou aqui junto do Trunks. – ele respondeu, não demonstrava emoções, passou a ser indiferente depois do choque inicial de ter visto uma Bulma mais velha.

- Que estranho, eu nunca deixaria você cuidando do Trunks! – ela disse e ele nada respondeu. – Mas que bom. Assim, eu poderei fazer o quê tem de ser feito e ela não precisará se encontrar comigo. Acho que ela não irá gostar de se ver mais velha.

- Ela irá chegar daqui algumas horas. Se você quiser é só esperar um pouco e...

- Não mesmo. – Bulma cortou Vegeta imediatamente. – Eu já pensei na possibilidade de eu encontrar comigo mesma e provavelmente eu teria um enfarto! Eu sentiria pena de mim mesma, vendo o quê eu me tornei... – Ela acabou confessando, sem temer o que Vegeta iria pensar ou falar. - Você está morando aqui?

- Sim, desde o fim do "Cell Games".

- Vejo que o seu filho do futuro fez grandes mudanças por aqui. – ela não deixou de observar o feito do filho.

- Por quê? O seu marido não morava com você? – Vegeta a perguntou, o que foi recebido com uma risada.

- HAHAHA não mesmo. Nessa era você também não foi presente no primeiro ano de nascimento do Trunks. Foi apenas algumas vezes, não se lembra? – ela o questionou sem puderes, ele corando imediatamente. – Sem compromisso e... – Bulma parou de falar subitamente, algo em sua mente trazia uma lembrança triste, algo que ela gostaria de esquecer, mas que era impossível. – E antes de você mudar o comportamento, de conhecer o menino e fazer laços com ele, você... Desculpa, o Vegeta do meu tempo... faleceu. Assim como os outros. – ela disse enfim. Uma dor invadiu o seu peito, se lembrar daquilo a fazia muito mal.

Vegeta percebeu a angustia do relato daquela Bulma, os olhos delas marejados de lágrimas.

- Mas ainda bem que isso não voltou a se repetir. Graças ao meu Trunks tudo mudou e esse Trunks, - ela se virou para o bebê que estava no berço – viverá em paz e com um pai presente em sua vida. – Vocês foram abençoados. – Ela completou sorrindo para Vegeta. – Sinto muito por Goku.

- Foi escolha dele não querer ser revivido. – provocou Vegeta.

- Sim, Trunks me contou que foi escolha dele. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse escolhido viver, mas já que foi escolha dele... quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa. – Bulma disse enfim se dirigindo para a porta. – Foi muito bom revê-los. Agora tenho que realizar a tarefa que me levou fazer essa viagem tão distante.

Mas Vegeta bloqueou o caminho de Bulma, não deixando que ela passasse.

- O quê você quer, Vegeta? – ela o questionou.

- Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? – O olhar dele a fitava intensamente. Bulma tentou desviar seu olhar, mas Vegeta a tocou no queixo.

- Parar de me seduzir como você fez da outra vez. – ela disse, já sentindo sua respiração alterada pela aproximação do outro. Ele ainda provocava aquele retumbar em seu coração. Aquele era o Vegeta que ela sempre conheceu. Aquele mesmo Vegeta que tinha morrido, mas que estava ali, vivo na sua frente. Ela percebeu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele. Ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Foi você que me seduziu, mulher. – as palavras de Vegeta não foram mais que sussurros. Os dois já estavam próximos demais, Bulma conseguia sentir a respiração dele sobre a sua pele e a dela sobre a pele dele.

- Vamos parar por aqui. – ela tentou empurrá-lo, seu corpo já mole por conta do outro, mas ele não deixou.

- Você disse que envelheceu, mas você não viveu em um mundo muito fácil. – ele disse tentando reconforta-la.

- Agora não estou te reconhecendo. O Vegeta que eu conheço nunca iria me falar isso. – ela disse sentindo sua respiração acelerada, um nó na sua garganta tinha instalado, juntamente com um buraco em sua barriga.

- A Bulma que eu conheço não pediria para eu parar. – os lábios dele se aproximaram no dos dela. Ela manteve os olhos abertos, mas os fechou quando sentiu a pressão se instalar em seus lábios. Logo ela se rendeu, abrindo-os para Vegeta poder adentrar a sua boca com a língua. O beijo que era de conforto no início, se intensificou para um mais desejoso. Bulma colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Vegeta enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura dela. Ela gostou de sentir os lábios dele descerem pelo seu pescoço, uma das mãos dele não estavam mais parados em sua cintura, mas tinham subido para um dos seus seios, o apertando contra os dedos, sobre a blusa que usava. Um gemido saiu de sua garganta.

- O sexo sempre foi um meio de parar as nossas brigas. – ela disse, quando teve tempo, antes dele voltar para saborear mais uma vez seus lábios.

- Nós estamos vivendo muito bem. – Ele disse, se afastando dos beijos, com bastante relutância. Ele tinha que dizer tudo o quê sentia por ela naquele momento. Não teria outra chance de encontrá-la outra vez. Aquela tinha sido a primeira e a única vez que veria a sua mulher do futuro. – Me apaguei com o moleque de um jeito que tenho que vê-lo de hora em hora para me certificar de que ele está bem e... e... a cada dia eu te amo mais.

Vê-lo falar daquele jeito, fez com que Bulma se emocionasse e deixasse cair um pouco das lágrimas que tinham sido contidas até então.

- É bom saber que você me ama. – ela disse.

- Você sempre me despertou desejo, Bulma. Desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi. – ele confessou a ela. – E depois de um tempo, o desejo se tornou amor.

Vegeta não estava se reconhecendo falando daquela maneira, que ele achava patético, mas era esse o jeito de falar abertamente para aquela que ele nunca iria mais ver. De poder verbalizar tudo o que sentia apressadamente.

Bulma beijou mais uma vez Vegeta e se afastou dos braços dele. Ele também fez o mesmo, deixando ela livre para sair do quarto de Trunks.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez e Bulma saiu dali, com passos lentos, sentindo o peso em seu coração por ter traído a si mesma e ter que se despedir de quem amava, para nunca mais vê-lo.

"Se eu vier a saber, eu irei me perdoar." – ela disse na sua mente, não podendo conter as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos. Era com bastante dor que iria fazer então o seu trabalho. Dor de ter que abandonar o amor de sua vida para sempre.

**FIM **


End file.
